Fair Day
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: Maka gets a letter from her moom in the mail with tickets to a festival. She trys asking Soul and Tsubaki but they cant go due to dates, so she goes to Kid as a last resort. Kid likes Maka, but Maka likes Soul. Will romance bloom, or more heartbreak happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, PychopathicXAngel here, this is my first fanfiction. It will be a KiMa fanfic and Soul will kind of be showed as an asshole, Gomen ne Watashi! *Bows* Anyway I don't own Soul Eater; if I did I wouldn't end it on a damn cliffhanger! Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 1: The mail**

Maka's POV

I awoke at 7 to my alarm, and got up to head to the bathroom. As I passed Souls room, I punched the door. I heard a thump then a groan. "Wha?" He replied sleepily.

"Time for school lazy bum!" I said laughing, "Hurry up and get ready for breakfast!" With that I left him to it and walked in the bathroom to take a quick shower. It usually takes him 15 minutes to get fully awake and ready anyway so why not? It only took me 10 minutes to completely wash my body and hair. I got out and head walked to my room in my towel.

I picked out my usual red plaid skirt and white, button up, shirt. Along with them I threw on a yellow vest and green striped tie. When I was satisfied with my outfit I walked out to make breakfast. I decided to make Souls favorite, bacon and cheese omelets. While those cooked I walked out to get the mail. I grabbed the mail and walked back. I checked the omelets and they weren't done yet so I looked through the mail. I sorted it out the ones for me, and him. When I was done with that I turned of the stove, and put the omelets on a plate. 2 for me, 4 for him.

I noticed that Soul still hasn't come out so I headed back to his room. "Hey Soul-" I started, but stopped. Blair was on top of soul smothering him while he was shirtless.

"Wait! Maka its not-" Soul started to say.

"MAKA…CHOP!" I screamed hitting him with a book. I stomped out into the kitchen and sat down to eat. 'I can't believe him! He's such a womanizer I swear!' I thought angrily. Soul and I have been partners and friends for 9 years now and I grew to love him. But I don't know if he feels the same way as me or not. I need to find a way to tell him.

A few minutes later Soul came out fully dressed and hair wet from the shower. He sat down on his plate and smiled. "Yum, my favorite! Thank you for the meal!" he said clapping once then dug in. "Mail came yet?"

"Yeah, why got a love letter?" I asked jokingly. I throw his stack to him. As he looked through his pile I put the dishes in the sink.

"hey this is yours!" he said tossing it to me like a ninja star. I looked and it was from my mom. "Here we go!"

Before I could open it I looked at the clock. "Oh Shinagami-sama! Soul we have to go we'll be late!" I grabbed my jacket and hastly put on my shoes, Soul followed. I grabbed my jacket my mom gave me and took off with Soul on my heels.

**Hope you enjoyed and Gomen ne Watashi for any mistakes, its my first time uploading something so im learning. Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone PychopathicalXAngle here! Gomen ne Watshi for late update! I know how mad it makes me that people don't update a lot. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and/or favorite/followed this story. I wasn't expecting even one honestly. And as for updates I will try to update a lot but I don't have word on my sisters laptop so I have to go to library or school to type it but I haven't forgotten bout ya'll. This will be a kind of long chapter. Now then on to chapter two:**

**Chapter 2: Finding a friend**

Maka's POV

We arrived at the DWMA just minutes before the bell. Soul and I took our seats and I pulled out the letter from my mom. I opened it up and looked inside to see tickets for the upcoming fair just outside Death City. I turned and showed Soul them, 'The perfect place to tell him'

"Is that what your mom sent you?" Soul asked.

"Yes there are two… so do you want to… go with me?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry no can do! I got a nice date with a chick." He said grinning. He showed me the letter and I immediately smelled expensive perfume. It read: '_Dear Soul-kun, our last date was so wonderful. We need to do it again this Saturday. It'll be a secret where we are going ;) Love Angie.' _He was sitting watching my reaction.

"Do you like her?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well yeah, I mean she has nice boobs unlike you, and she doesn't hit me a lot and is nice and doesn't bore me or talk me ear off." He replied grinning like an idiot.

"MAKA…." I started.

"Oh Shit!"

"CHOP!" I screamed hitting him with my dictionary. Soul was out cold. Professor Stein came in backwards in his chair actually not falling. We were looking at him surprised.

"Hm…Not enough speed." Was all he said turning his screw. He went on to talk about SURPRISE! Dissecting. Soul was up and looked like he wasn't paying attention. 'Jerk.'

Soul's POV

What's her problem? We are always going somewhere together. I don't get it at all! 'Hm 9 years.' I thought. It's been 9 years since we met and she is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less, no matter what people say I just don't like her like that. Whatever cool guys don't think about other women before their dates. I wonder where she's going to take me to. Maybe her house? Heh I can't wait.

Maka's POV

After professors class, we went to lunch. I approached Tsubaki to ask her if she wanted to go and have a girl's day.

"I'm sorry Maka-chan, I can't. Black*star and me are going to a movie." She replied looking guilty.

"Oo, You and Black*star? Who asked who?" I said intrigued.

"He asked me, and I said yes. How's you and Soul? Have you told him how you feel?"

"No, I was going to tell him at the festival but he has a date!" I said sadly and told her what he said. She gave me a sad smile and patted my back comfortingly.

"YAHOO! HEY EVERYONE! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED AND HE IS HUNGRY!" shouted Black*star. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a book.

Kids POV

After class I stayed after to ask Stein about mine and my weapons Soul Resonance. "Do you get it now Kid, You and Liz and Patty aren't doing anything your just distracted which isn't good to be during that time. Whatever is bugging you get it done and resolved or forget about it during battle."

"Okay I get it, Thanks Stein." I said. I could hear Liz and Patty getting restless out in the hall. I sighed, I told them they didn't have to wait. "See you in class Stein."

"See you Kid."

I walked out and got jumped at by Patty. "Kid-kun! I'm Hungry! Can we go eat nows?!"

"Patty! You made me mess up my nails!" said Liz.

"Sowwys!" said Patty. And with that we walked out to lunch, and went to sit down with Soul and them. Liz took the seat next to Soul and Patty took it next to Black*star, Leaving the only seat open being next to Maka. She did it on purpose. See my problem I can't concentrate on is Maka, I love her, but I don't know if her and Soul are a couple or not. Liz and everyone except Black*Star, Maka and Soul know it.

"Hey Kid! We were wondering where you were at!" Said Maka smiling at me. She had a book in her hands like usual. I smiled back at her.

"I had to ask Stein s question." I replied.

"You know you should really call him 'Professor' right? Adults think it's uncool if students call teachers by their first names." Said Soul.

"My dad is his boss and I don't respect him enough to call him professor. Besides he doesn't say anything about it." I replied.

"Anyway! Hey I have a question." Said Maka. I glanced over at her with a questioning glance. "Do you want to go to a fair tomorrow with me?"

**Hope you liked it :3 and since school started I have a studycenter with computers so ill just type up chapters there and upload them at home! Gomen Ne Watashi for any grammar errors and Domo Arigato for reading! Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya, Pangel here, I am so happy with all the reviews and support I've been getting for this story. Domo Arigato X 1000! Here is chapter three, which shows kids reaction to Maka's question.**

**Chapter 3: The reaction**

**Kids POV:**

"what? Im sorry?" I replied.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the festival with me tomorrow? My mom sent me tickets in the mail." She said. My heart raced and I could feel my face heat up. I looked away sheeplishly.

"Sure id… love to." I replied. 'UGH! Play it cool dumbass!' I thought angerly.

"Yay! Ill see you tomorrow then ill stop by your house at 8." She said as she got up and walked to class with Soul.

"Hey Kiddo! Why you blushing?" said Black*Star. "Am I that awesome?" I glared at him and shoved my lunch in his face. "HEY! I swear-Hmph!" He was silenced by Tsubaki grabbing him and pulling him away.

"Come on Black*Star, we'll be late. Congrats Kid-kun!" She called. I blushed harder at that and got up with Liz and Patty by my side. Liz patted me and smiled.

"Im glad it finally happened." She said. Usually I would smack her hand away but this time I was preoccupied. 'She actually asked me out, the perfect Symettrical girl asked me out and will be over at a perfectly symmetrical time.' I thought. 'but wait… What'll I do about my hair!?' I slumped to the floor.

"whoa Kid! Whats wrong? You should be smiling and happy!" said Liz.

"But im still ASYMETRICAL TRASH! WHAT DO I DO ABOUT MY HAIR!?" I sadi.

"Kya ha ha. Lookie sis lookie! He's being funny again." Said Patty.

"Tonights gonna be a long night." Said Liz Sighing.

**Well There you go. :3 I know it's a short chapter but the next will be long cause it will be the first part of their "date" Im going to work on the next chapter tomorrow during Study hall so it should be up before Friday I promise. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions in a review or by IMing me. Domo Arigato!**


End file.
